


high heels and kitten ears

by contexena



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mentions of Crossdressing, Mommy Kink, PWP, Pet Play, Smut, dom!reader, sub!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contexena/pseuds/contexena
Summary: Kihyun knows better than to bet with his members. He never ever does it, because he knows that they’ll find a way to make sure he loses. And yet, this time, he was careless enough to take Minhyuk’s bet and, as expected, he lost.So there he is, standing right in front of you, his ears redder than they’ve ever been, face flushed out of embarrassment – or anger, you think, or maybe both – as you study his new remarkable outfit.«You know you didn’t actually have to do it, right?»





	high heels and kitten ears

Kihyun knows better than to bet with his members. He never  _ever_  does it, because he knows that they’ll find a way to make sure he  _loses_. And yet, this time, he was careless enough to take Minhyuk’s bet and, as expected, he lost.

So there he is, standing right in front of you, his ears redder than they’ve ever been, face flushed out of embarrassment – or anger, you think, or maybe both – as you study his new  _remarkable_  outfit.

Cat ears, pink panties and high heels, something you’d never thought you’d see him wear.

«You know you didn’t  _actually_  have to do it, right?» you ask, and he grunts.

«Of course  _I had to_ » he says, crossing his arms. «If I lied to him, he would have known. He always does.»

«What if I lied as well?» you questioned.

«It would be the same» he sighs. «That guy can smell a lie from a mile away.»

«So what? Even if he knew that you lied, what could he possibly do?»

«Are you crazy, Y/N?»

His voice is now higher than before, but you can’t tell if he’s doing it on purpose or if it’s just a habit.

«It’s Minhyuk we’re talking about! He would have probably made me wear this  _thing_ in public!»

«Alright, alright» you say. «I guess it’s better if we don’t find out, then.»

He nods, glad that you finally understand.

«So… now what?»

He looks unsure, even worried, as you get closer to him. The redness on his face hasn’t faded away yet, and you’re pretty sure his skin is way hotter than it should be.

«I have to admit it» you begin, softly cupping his face in your hands. «You look pretty  _cute_ like this.»

His reaction is enough to take your breath away. Seeing Kihyun behave like this is extremely rare, it almost never happens. He tries to say something – probably some snarky remark – but the only thing he manages to choke out is a barely audible “thanks”.

«Do you want me to try it on?» you ask, feeling guilty for the teasing you accidentally put your boyfriend through.

It takes him a couple of seconds to just shake his head and, when he does, he does it so vigorously that you wonder if,  _maybe_ , he’s not enjoying it.

«Could we… c-could we…?» he stutters and, before finishing his sentence, he grabs your wrist to lead you into your shared bedroom. There, he sits on the bed and looks at you with expectant eyes.

You’re not really sure about what he  _actually_  wants, so you just stand there, without moving or saying a word.

«Y/N» he sighs. «Can we… can  _you_ » once again, he stops mid-sentence.

«Can I  _what_ , Kihyun?»

«Just…  _do something_!» he replies, and this time, he makes sure you notice his bulge, barely hidden by the pastel panties he’s wearing.

«Oh…  _oh_ » you say, and you can feel your face becoming hotter and hotter. «Is this turning you on?»

He looks outraged by the implications in your words, but truth is, he  _loves_  it. He can’t help being awkward, being that he’s never been in that position before. The shocked expression on his face is nothing but a way to pretend he isn’t enjoying it as much as he actually is. He’s been wanting to try something like this for ages and now Minhyuk’s bet is giving him the chance to finally bring his fantasy to life. He should thank him, he thinks to himself, but he’s not  _that_  willing to share that kind of details about his private life with him.

«Kihyun?» you call, and he seems to awake from his zoning out. «I’ve asked you a question.»

He squints a bit, as if he’s thinking about how to answer.

«I wasn’t listening, sorry» he admits, in the end, lowering his gaze.

You giggle. Of course he wasn’t listening, you know him well enough to understand immediately when he’s distracted.

«I said, have you ever tried this whole  _thing_  before?»

He’s quick to shake his head, and you can’t help it but sigh in relief. Knowing it’s his first time as well makes you feel slightly less worried. Of course, you still know that  _anything_  could go wrong but, at least, you know he’ll understand.

«I thought about it, though» he says, a few moments later.

«Oh, have you?» you question. «Tell me, what happens in your fantasies?»

«Y-You call me  _a good kitten_ » he says, hesitantly.

You make a mental note of that, hoping he’ll give you more details.

«Is that all?»

Once again, he shakes his head.

«You tell me I’m  _p-pretty_ » he stutters, and you notice how his ears are getting redder. «A-And you do some  _nasty_  stuff to me.»

You smile. It’s getting interesting.

«What kind of “nasty” stuff,  _kitten_?»

At the sudden pet name, he squirms. It’s easy for you to tell he’s loving it.

«You t-touch me.»

«Where?» you question. «Where do I touch you, love?»

«Everywhere» he says, a soft whisper that you almost didn’t catch.

«You have to be more specific, Kihyun, or else I won’t understand.»

He notices the sudden change in your tone, and he feels himself getting more and more aroused. You’re no longer speaking softly to him, like you always do. This time, your tone is sharp, demanding and,  _god_ , he loves it.

«Here» he points towards his nipples. «Here, and here too.» This time, he’s touching his neck, then his ears.  

«Anywhere else?»

He nods. His hands move across his chest, till they get to the waistband of the panties he’s wearing.

«Here.»

You get closer to him and, as you do, he lifts his gaze to meet yours. The lust in his eyes is undeniable, and you’d be lying if you said it wasn’t turning you on. That, and the whole fantasy he was describing. Sitting next to him, you softly caress his thigh.

«Do I touch you here as well?» you ask.

Biting his lips, he nods. Your hand is dangerously close to his throbbing cock, and feels as if he could come with the lightest touch.

«Anything else?»

«You f-fuck me,  _hard_.»

You smile. That’s what you wanted to hear, after all. You gently palm him through his panties, leaning closer to whisper into his ear.

«That’s so  _hot_ , kitten.»

His breath hitches, and you’re pretty sure he’s trying to suppress a moan. Swiftly, you start kissing his neck, nibbling his skin and occasionally sucking on it, making sure to leave a couple of marks here and there. When you softly bite his lobe, he moans louder than he’s ever had, and his reaction is enough for you to feel a wave of confidence rushing into you. You push him down a bit, and he immediately falls down on the mattress. You can see it in his eyes, he doesn’t know what to expect. Your hand – the one that’s not busy palming him – wanders across his chest, gently playing with his sensitive nipples. Whenever you graze over them, you notice, he whimpers in the  _cutest_ way you’ve ever seen.

«You’re so pretty, Kihyun» you say, making him blush.

«Oh, Y/N, w-wait» he stutters, as your tongue darts over his nipple. «I don’t know what to call you!»

His chest is rising and falling quickly as he breathes, trying to reposition himself so that he can see you clearly.

«Your choice, baby» you say, allowing him to decide whatever name he likes the most.

«M-Mistress? Noona?» he wonders, as you keep on teasing his nipples. «Or maybe  _mom-_ oh god,  _mommy_!» he cries out, once you palm him a bit harder than usual.

«Guess that’s it, then.»

«W-We need a safeword as well» he stutters, inhaling sharply.

Oh.

_Oh._

You mentally curse yourself for forgetting about it, but Kihyun doesn’t seem bothered by it, not at all.

«How about  _cranberry_?» he suggests, looking at you expectantly.

«You think you can remember it?»

He nods.

«I don’t like cranberries, it’s gonna be easy.»

«Alright, then» you say, smiling at him. As soon as you do, he plops down on the bed again, and you resume your teasing.

Hooking your finger across the waistband of his pink panties, you slowly pull them down, watching as his member springs free, twitching and leaking against his abdomen.

«You look so pretty, kitten» you praise him. «Already that hard for me.»

«Please, mommy…» he begs, but you’re not planning on giving in so easily.

«Please  _what_? Use your words.»

Your hand is now grazing over his shaft, your nails lightly scratching his tip. You take him into your hand, smearing his precum all over his member as some sort of lube, before setting a painfully slow pace.

«Please,  _f-fuck me_.»

«Not yet, kitten.»

You’d be lying if you said you know exactly what you’re doing. To be honest, you have no idea. You’re planning to edge him a bit, of course, but you don’t really know how long he can last, nor how to make sure he doesn’t cum before you allow him to.

When you take your hand away from him, he whines so loudly that, for a second, you think about giving him exactly what he wants. He begs for your touch, he begs to feel your hand over him again, he begs for his release. Then, much to your surprise, he begs you to  _fuck_  him. He doesn’t exactly want you to ride him, no. He wants you to finger him, fast and hard, until he’s seeing stars. Well, maybe that’s not exactly what he said, but that’s definitely what you understood.

«I don’t want to hurt you» you whisper, leaning down to softly kiss his thigh.

«You won't» he says, quickly.

You watch as he stands to get the lube from the nightstand, before laying down again, his legs spread open in front of you. He squirts a generous amount of lube on his hand and, after warming it up a bit, he starts teasing his entrance.

«It’s not gonna hurt, I swear» he moans, as soon as his finger enters him. «I-It feels s-so good,  _mommy_.»

Pulling his hand away, you get some lube on your fingers, before warming it up in the same way Kihyun did.

«Don’t you dare touch yourself without my permission  _ever again_ » you warn him, as you easily slide your index inside him.

Shivering, he nods.

«Sorry, mommy.»

You decide to let it slide, this time. After all, you know he wasn’t trying to disobey you, he just wanted to reassure you. The pace you set is painfully slow, just enough to tease him and make him wish you were moving a bit faster. Adding a second finger, you caress his thigh, moving your hand towards his knee, before lifting his leg, so that it’s now resting over your shoulder. Whining at the sudden shift in the position, he bites his lip to hold back a moan. He still has his heels on, you notice, and you wonder how is it possible they’re not bothering him. You kiss the back of his knee, making sure to lick it just enough to make him moan. At the same time, while you slightly curl the fingers inside him, your other hand moves to grab his cock, slowly jerking it off. As you thought, he reacts immediately.

« _Fuck_ , mommy» he yelps, trying to push his hips against your hand.

You take it as a sign to give him more, a sign that he likes it – or, better, he  _loves_  it. You push a third finger inside him, taking in the sight as his mouth forms an ‘o’ shape as he lets out a deep, guttural moan.

«I f-feel so full, mommy…» he moans. «S-So good.»

His cock his twitching in your hand, as you feel something sticky coming out from his tip, now redder than it’s ever been. You quicken your pace, pushing your fingers deeper into him, making sure to hit his special spot every single time. Judging by the look on his face and the sounds he’s making, you’re doing it perfectly.

«You look so pretty, kitten» you praise him, and he can’t help but whimper as soon as he hears your words.

«I-I’m  _so_  c-close, mommy.»

«Are you gonna cum for me, baby?» you coo.

He nods frantically, his whines and moans getting higher in pitch as he gets closer to his release.

«I-I’m gonna cum!» he warns you, trashing his head on the pillow. «I’m gonna cum, mommy!»

After giving you a pleading look, the most convincing one he could manage, and your consequent permission, he comes with a loud, high pitched moan.

«I love you» he says, as soon as you slow your pace to allow him to ride out his orgasm. «I love you so much.»

«I love you too, baby.»

Before laying down next to him, you grab a couple of tissues to clean him up. You know he’s probably already thinking of showering, but you’re planning to get your daily dose of cuddles first.

«Are you okay?» you ask, and he nods.

You stay silent for a while, enjoying the comfortable feeling that you get from being so close to him, before he decides to talk again.

«Y/N?» he calls.

«Yeah?»

«I think we should thank Minhyuk.»


End file.
